This invention relates to an accessory for a portable electronic device. It finds particular, but not exclusive, utility in the field of portable telephony, where different accessories may be attached to a portable telephone.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided an accessory for attachment to a portable electronic device comprising: a housing; a connector, extending from the housing for electrically connecting the accessory to the portable electronic device; circuitry located in the housing and electrically connected to the connector, wherein the connector is mounted in the housing and is arranged to be movable with respect to the housing.